The pregnant Initiate
by UnknownPerson17
Summary: Four and Tris were dating when he left for dauntless after he got into dauntless for good he came and visited Tris and they had sex and she got pregnant 2 years later with her baby she transferred to Dauntless. (She was only a year younger than four but they let her have her baby before she decided what fraction she goes into.) (She practiced fighting before dauntless) (wrote this
1. Chapter 1

(She was only a year younger than four but they let her have her baby before she decided what fraction she goes into.) (She practiced fighting before dauntless)

Warning ️ I wrote this a while ago meaning like 6th grade so the grammar and the flow is dreadful ️

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Divergent Veronica Roth does.**

Tris POV

Today is the day that we take the test to see what faction we will be in. Then the next day, it will be the Choosing Ceremony my baby boy and I will choose Dauntless.

I wonder if it is the right one because it's not going to just be me now, my decision can affect him and if I make the wrong choice. I don't know what I'd do. My baby boy's name is Nico his father is in Dauntless. Ever since he transferred, I have been training to be able to hopefully go to dauntless since that is where his dad is, I don't want Nico to grow up without his dad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

TIME SKIP

It was the day of the choosing ceremony and both my mom and dad know the 2 most important things. Firstly that the father of my child I s not in my Abnegation but a different fraction, than ours and that I will be going to join that fraction I had told them what Fraction I had gotten. Caleb last year chose Abnegation (their twins I think and if not oh well things changed since she had a baby). People were being called up before I left Caleb, mom and dad gave me a baby pouch that can be strapped on my back or front. Since the trains must stop or at least slow down a bit when they get to the fractions so my baby doesn't get killed.

"Beatrice, Prior" Someone called out

I got up and walked up to the stage with little Nico in my arms, then picked up the knife. I cut my hand and Nico's hand to he didn't start to wail, but there was, was a tear. With his hand in mine our blood dripped into the burning coles is the day that we will take the test to see what fraction we will be in and then the Choosing Ceremony my baby boy and I if we are able we will choose Dauntless even thought this is my decision I wonder if it the right one. My baby boy's name is Nico his father is in Dauntless and ever since he transferred, I have been training to be able to hopefully go since he left for Dauntless. I really miss him and I can't wait to see him for the first time in long time.

 **Authors Note (A.N)** ok so I had to change things so that they would make more sense for the story.


	2. Meet the Father

After my turn in the ceremony I was able to go home, so I grabbed some of Nico's things. Then I and Nico ran to the train. The dauntless where waiting for the train, the train slowed down with Nico in my arms I jumped on the train it was a good thing that the train slowed down otherwise I wouldn't have made it on. Where I met Christina after the short ride we had a lot in common and we became fast friends.

I strapped Nico on my back with the baby carrier, so that when we jumped he wouldn't be hurt. We were coming up to where we would have to jump the train slowed down quite a bit. When we got to where we were supposed to, I then jumped and then I landed on my butt. I started to laugh and then I got up and brushed myself and Nico off. There was a man with piercings all over his face he said that his name was Eric and he said a lot of stuff that I was already told about because when I was about to have Nico they told me all about the fractions and what there initiation was like. I volunteered to jump first with no fear of being killed. I landed on the net at the bottom of the chasm with Nico still on my front. I rolled of the net, very carefully and Tobias helped me out of the net and I 'accidentally' trip when I got out of the net just to give him a secret hug while Nico was safely strapped onto my front. He seemed suprised when I pulled away to see Nico.


	3. Alone time with family

After they had shown us around they brought us to where we would be sleeping. They explained where and explained how we would be separated. The order was that, we all got our rooms boys with boys and girls with girls. Nico and I had our own room because well he was a boy and I was a girl another reason was that they didn't want the others to whine about being awoken by a baby crying. They called us down to dinner where I met some more people besides Christina. After we had all eaten dinner, we went back to our rooms. When I got there the door was shut but it was unlocked and I thought that I had locked it before I left I carefully opened the unlocked door and when I got into the room Tobias was there and was sitting on my couch. I stepped into the room and he jumped up and stood there as i ran at him he opened his arms as my body collided with his he hugged me tightly. We stood there for what seemed like forever just hugging and not speaking Nico in between us fell asleep I let go of Tobias and went to put Nico down. After I did that Tobias and I cuddled on the couch not speaking but just enjoying each others company. We stayed like that until he had to leave.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yea but I will see you tomorrow right Tris"

"OK"

We got up and I brought him to the door. He kissed me and turned around right before I was to sit the door and told me.

"I love you"

Love you to" I said as I shut the door.

After I locked the door I put my back up to the door and smiled a goofy smile. I got up and went to go get ready for bed. As I layers down to go to sleep Nico started to cry, I smiled and laughed, but I got up to feed him and change his diaper and then finally turned over to the peaceful land of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias (Four) POV**

Today is the day that the new requites start their training to become dauntless what they have chosen to become Dauntless. I don't think they realize how hard and painful it is going to be facing there fears and overcoming them facing the unknown of what was going to happen to them during there training. I am slightly afraid for Tris though I know I shouldn't show it. I mean I know I'm not afraid of much, but I am afraid for tris I really hope that Tris makes it through the first set of training. I know she will do fine because she is a strong girl but that doesn't mean that I can't worry for her and Nico. I really love tris even if I don't show my feelings the way most people do, but I do still have feelings. Many girls when we were in school thought that I would never fall in love and that I would have a string of lovers trailing behind me always striving to be my girlfriend. As they always are they were totally wrong I fell in love with Tris the moment I meet her. After a while she fell in love with me as well. As an added bonus she was the mother of the child of mine my beautiful baby boy.

 **Caleb POV**

I was wondering how my sister was doing but I was sure she was'nt doing bad because shes strong but I should see her soon. I have a big secret that I need to tell her its hard to keep inside ill have to go and see her soon.

I herd crying comming out of the other room.

"Its Your turn"

"Fine my love be back soon"


	5. Chapter 5

Four/Tobias POV

Its been a few days since ive last seen Tris and Nico and I miss them but I have to go to some weird meeting with sevril people from each fraction come and we try to setale our problems. So there would neve be a need for war or anything but we can never be for sertin once a long time ago there was a war and it lasted for 3 years and many people in the fractions never learned from there mistakes so there is a chance but let us hope that it dosn't happen ever. We might only ever have to try and keep the fractions working together.

 _Timeskip_

Finaly its over and I can finaly see my Tris.

 **War-0**

 **No War-1**

 **Comment if you want a war or no war**


	6. Chapter 6

Tobias/Four POV

I was walking to my apartment thing in the Dauntless compound and on the way there it seemed like many people wouldn't look me in the eyes, and there was a sad atmosphere around everyone and I didn't show it but it un nerves me as soon as I got to my room. I quickly opened the door and when I finally got it open I seen that Tris was on the couch crying her eyes out. I ran over to her as quickly as I could.

"hey what's wrong Tris"

She looked up at me with those big sad blue grey eyes.

" Nico got really sick whale you were gone and he might not live through the night. it's really bad they said that his chances of living are very low..." She trailed off not finishing her sentence.

" hey he's our child and if anything he will live we are strong people. Now come on its late we will go see if he's alright tomorrow don't worry about it"

She nodded and I picked her up and we went to bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light and I payed next to her and after a while of staring at her I to fell into a deep sleep..

No War-2

War-1


	7. Chapter 7

Tobias POV

Last night

I slept for a few long minutes before I couldn't help but be worried about Nico. So as carefully as not to wake Tris. I got up and I left the apartment complex and when to the hospital to see my baby boy. I asked the doctor and she said the he was in room 915 on the top floor and that she would lead me to him. We walked up there it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. I went into the too. With Nico in it and seen my baby boy hooked up to nothing and his chest was slowly rising and falling like he was asleep. In that moment a doctor came in to make sure he was asleep and doing fine.

"Oh hi your son is doing fine it's quite a miracle that your son survived." She told me

"Thank you I'll be leaving now" I told her as I left the room

When I got back to the apartment I went inside locked the door and went back to bed.

Tris POV

When I got up it seemed like all my fears for Nico disappeared. My little boy was asleep right next to me and he was breathing normally now. I felt like I could never let him go but I knew that sooner or later I would have to let go of my baby boy. It scared me to death when he starter not breathing and doing something called hydroelectricshock. but he made it through the night I didn't even know how he got her I was just glad that he was laid down beside me. My eyes now started to fill p with tears it finally acuterEd to me where is four or Tobias. My first and only love I know that I sound cheesy but I couldn't imagine loving someone else.

-Fin


End file.
